The school of the three realms
by rilliusin
Summary: Kuroko is a angel in heaven but he has no friends.He goes to Teiko Acadamy and meets others that are of different kind.Kuroko x GoM.AU.OOC
1. Prologue

Hello there,this is my first fanfic ever. Reviews are welcome.

Prologue

In a certain universe ,there were three realms. Heaven ,where the sacred beings exist .Earth,where humans live and Hell,the place where the fallen and their offsprings roam. These three realms coexisted peacefully with each other,not trying to find out about the others. Until one day,when the saint angel of Heaven called for a meeting of the three leaders of the realms, they complied.

"I want to know more about the world you live in and your inhabitants"

"Therefore,I suggest building a ….school where our children can learn about each other"

"I accept your proposal"

"Interesting…I shall agree"

Thus,they created a school that was the combination of Heaven's sparkle ,Earth's greenery and Hell's miasma.

Its name is Teiko Academy.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Sorry for not updating. I am having a lot of problems with uploading the file.

Pardon me for my grammar mistakes.

OOC. I am sorry if the characters sound weird. I tried my best to express them.

Hope you enjoy=p=

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

Chapter 1

**Heaven**: A young angel sat on the steps of a flight of stairs while a chorus of laughter could be heard outside.

"Why are you not playing with the others?"

The bluenette remained silent, staring blankly.

"You should try to make friends"

Silence hung in the air.

The kindergarden teacher sighed and left the bluenette alone.

"..."

"Its..."

"not that I do not want to make friends …"

"but..."

"they said that I am of lower ranking..."

"and..."

"told me not to get close to them."The bluenette whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I want to play too…"

**Teiko Academy(field):**

"Welcome to Teiko Academy! Here we provide top class facilities that can cater to all your needs and a wide range of subjects with many literary and sports clubs that you are free to choose from. This is also the only school that educates you on all three realms. Though we strongly stress that there will be no discrimination between the students here or risk the consequences. Now, you are all free to explore the school by yourselves. Please take note to choose at least one afterschool activity to take part in and register by the end of this week. This is the end of the school tour and I hope you have a great time here in Teiko Academy!"The guide waved with a bright smile plastered on her face as the crowd before her dispersed.

Aomine yawned as he trudged forward, away from the guide, heading towards nowhere in particular when he bumped into someone.

"Pardon me"

He looked down trying to identify who he had bumped into. For an instant, he came face to face with a powder blue haired teen."My bad" Aomine said .But the teen had already disappeared, leaving Aomine in a daze.

"Dai-chan!"

"Aominecchi!"

Aomine looked back."Urg!Satsuki,Kise"

"Ki-chan and I have been looking for you for you. Where have you been?"A girl scolded with her hands on her hips as her sakura pink hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"School tour"Aomine replied as he stifled a yawn.

"So cruel, Aominecchi ! Leaving me and Momochi and going off by yourself "The blonde whimpered loudly.

"We just checked the class listing. Dai-chan, me and Ki-chan are in the same class."

"Hai~ Aominecchi and I are in the same dorm too"

Upon hearing the news, Aomine sighed.

"Eh? Why is Aominecchi sighing?"

"You're too loud."

"Aominecchi !"The blonde whined.

**But that beautiful yet lifeless eyes...I wonder if I will see him again. Ah whatever.**

Aomine thought as he ran his hand through his hair as he, Momoi and Kise made their way to the sports building.

=p==p==p==p==p==p==p=p=p==p==p==p==p==p==p==p==p=p=p=

Akashi Seijuurou was walking in the hallway alone, or so he thought.

He was slightly (not so slightly) shocked when he heard a door being opened behind him, since he has never missed the presence of anything or anyone in his life.

At least until this moment.

He immediately turned back only to see a glimpse of sky blue hair and pure white wings before the door closed. Akashi immediately walked(in a very fast pace)towards the door and opened library was huge with shelves of books and a flight of stairs leading to the next floor .The angel was nowhere to be found in the room as if he had vanished into thin air.

"May I help you?"The librarian smiled as she asked the redhead.

"No, I am fine."

Akashi closed the door and he walked towards the dorm buildings. A smile crept up his face as his interest has been piqued.

"I will definitely find you"

=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=

**Teiko Academy(School Auditorum):**

A loud applause sounded as a greenhaired teen walked up the stage gracefully.

"He's one of the higher class angels right?"

"He is also the representative of Heaven this year."

"He is not your ordinary higher class angel. He's Midorima Shintaro. Top for the Heaven. Look at his gold halo. It is so rare that only 10 people who are the cream of the crop have it."

"Midorima-sama~~"

**Of course, Shin-chan is the best. **Takao grinned at the thought as he looked at his (self-proclaimed)best friend Shin-chan delivering a flawless speech while a bunny head pen peeked out of his pocket. **I am glad that his lucky item today is small though it would be hilarious if Shin-chan carries a body pillow or teddy bear while giving his speech. **Takao snickered. Another round of applause could be heard as Midorima finished his speech. **Too bad, Shin-chan told me not to cheer for him when he is onstage. **Takao sighed...when a thought hit him.

The moment Midorima's foot stepped off the stage and onto the floor,a loud shout could be heard reverberating through the auditorium.

"SHIN-CHAN, YOU ARE THE BEST~~"

The greenhead froze for a moment before picking up his pace as he walked out of the auditorium, blushing furiously.

Catching sight of the blushing tsundere, Takao smirked."Kawaii ne, Shin-chan" he said softly before practically skipping out of the auditorium.


End file.
